THe Fault in a Birds Wings
by Nikki Bats
Summary: Kitanna Khan wants to know what has Dick feeling down. Picture has nothing to do with the story, don't let it trick you. Short Story.


He was different after Kaldur went undercover. He was different after Bruce let Tim join. He was really different after Jason died. I really just want to know why he's acting so different. At first, he was fine, acting almost the same. As time wore on, he changed into an almost completely different being. I really want to help him I do; he just keeps pushing me away. I have decided that I won't give-up today.

After he nearly crawled up to his room after a long weekend mission, I made my way into battle. I knew this was going to be hard before I even made a plan. I know that at the first sentence prodding the past would cause him to withdraw, but I had a new way to get into his head.

I reached to threshold of the mental games that were about to unfold, his door. I made a quiet knock on his door to hear it ring out behind the door.

"You're going to need to try a little harder to have him hear you out," Tim said solemnly, trailing down the hallway, cape and mask in hand with shoulders slumped. "It was a long mission."

I sighed knowing my job just got harder, but I had plans to go off of a bad day. I opened the door slowly, calling out to him. I got a groan in response. I closed the door behind me to see the carnage before me. His costume was thrown into a corner of the room, mask sitting lazily on the back of his desk chair, and the man they belong to had thrown himself down on the bed in the middle of the room. I squatted down in front of his head which hung off the bed. Brushing my fingers through his black locks, Dick sighed heavily.

"Was it that bad?" I asked apprehensively. I almost hoped it was better then what Tim had said, but he normally says it nicer then it is.

He let out a huff and I realize I need to get through what happened today before I even tried to get to my questions. I took a second to think about how I could get him to talk.

"Do you want me to leave so you can sleep?" I asked, hoping he would at least say no. He just shook his head no. This was going to be a little harder than it should.

I took my hand off of his head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Before I could even react, he had jumped up and was pacing the room. The change from sleepy crime-fighter to pacing thinker was a little scary to be honest. I tried to get up and try to calm him down but he just shook his head again.

"I'm not fine!" he almost screamed. "I'm so afraid, I'm so angry. I'm so . . ." he trailed off with a growl. "I don't know what I'm doing. He just know says that he needs to cement his place within the Light by 'breaking' all ties with us. How does he expect me to pull that one off?" He made an exasperated sound and through his hands up into the air. He looked so stressed, tired, and almost nervous. I could tell that this was only one of the many things that he's worried about. I sat down on his bed as a signal to go on.

He almost had a grateful look on his face as he started pacing again. "I don't even know if he's really okay. He hasn't given me anything for almost six weeks. I'm almost afraid that he is trading sides. And THIS only makes it worse. First thing he says in six weeks is, 'I need some one the disappear'. I can't do this with anyone because they all think he's a traitor. That's not even the only thing; what is Bruce thinking putting Tim on the team. I'm commander and chief of the team, quite frankly I don't know why I didn't try to stop him more. When ever I see Tim hit, I almost lose it. I just can't deal with having my brother being beaten up before my eyes. I think of Jason when I send him out on missions without me. I don't want Tim to end up like Jason."

With his head hung low, I got up from my position on the bed and wrapped Dick in an embrace. He grabbed on to me and held me close. I could almost feel the emotions flowing off him. He really felt alone and I really didn't know what to do.

"Take a deep breath," I whispered into his chest. "I will help you anyway I can if you tell me how." He nodded into my shoulder before letting me go.

"Just tell me what you want and I'll go get it."

He nodded again, finally looking at me. "I really just needed to get that off of my chest." He chuckled lightly, a sign that he was feeling a little better now that some things are off his chest. I made my way around his room picking up random clothing items that had been flung or kicked in Dick's outrage.

I felt slightly better now that I knew what had made him act different and I hope he feels better now. I just hope that next time he will actually talk to me instead of just exploding one day.


End file.
